Too Soon
by Kristen3
Summary: Companion to "Lessons Learned." Topanga's always carefully planned out her future, but a positive pregnancy test comes as a surprise. Luckily, Cory knows just what to say to comfort his wife. Fluffy one-shot. Rating is for obvious reasons.


**Author's Note: **Big thanks to Billie (LoisandClarkSuperFan) for persistently encouraging me to go ahead with this idea! ;) I "borrowed" a detail from _Girl Meets World_, just to make things a bit easier. Reviews are appreciated.

Topanga stared at the test in disbelief. She didn't want to believe this could've happened, but the single blue line didn't lie. She was pregnant. It really hadn't surprised her at first when she missed her period. After all, the stress of moving from Philadelphia to New York and the internship she'd only started a month ago was bound to affect her cycle. A late-night, long-distance call to Angela had made her consider another possibility.

It wasn't that Topanga didn't want children. She knew without a doubt that Cory wanted kids, too. But the timing couldn't be worse. They hadn't even really adjusted to living away from their parents yet. Sure, Topanga had always been a free spirit, and she hadn't had the same ties to her family that Cory had, but sometimes she longed for the relative ease of high school. Back then, she'd had nothing more to worry about than what she and Cory would do over the weekend, or making sure she made straight-A's. It was a feat which she was proud to say she had accomplished. This internship, though, was a whole new world for her. She had thought she could handle it. After all, both Cory and Mr. Feeny had told her so numerous times. But this new development changed things. Topanga had always planned her life out very carefully, and a baby just did not fit in with that plan.

Not only did she have fears about her own future, but also Cory's. He had recently decided to get a degree in Education, and a teaching license. When he'd informed his parents of his plans, they were very supportive. And the next day, he'd received a phone call from an overjoyed George Feeny. Neither Cory nor Topanga came from wealthy families, and Cory's education would be one more financial worry, but it would be worth it. Teaching was what Cory wanted. He was sure of it. But having a baby now would mean that they'd be spending even more money they didn't have.

For a long time, Topanga just sat there on the couch, staring blankly at the pregnancy test. She wondered how she could possibly break the news to Cory. She already knew he would be thrilled. After all, he had once believed she was pregnant while they were back at Pennbrook. He'd been so happy, even throwing her a hasty, last-minute baby shower. Topanga had hated telling him that it was all a mistake. This time, she knew it was real. She glanced at her abdomen, where her baby was. The thought was both exciting and scary. The door opened, nearly making Topanga jump.

"I'm home!" Cory announced excitedly. "I just signed up for all my courses. Boy, this becoming a teacher stuff isn't easy. In addition to my regular homework and papers, they want me to observe in a real classroom." He shook his head, still in shock. "Suddenly, I have whole new respect for Feeny! But none of that matters now. What matters is, I'm gonna be a teacher! _I'm_ going to be the one turning around kids like Shawn." He leaned down, planning to kiss his wife. It was only then that he noticed her strange expression. A second later, he registered what she held in her hand. "Topanga, are you...?" His heart began to race.

Slowly she nodded, knowing this was a moment they'd both remember forever. A tear began to make its way down her cheek.

"What's the matter, Topanga? This is great news, but these don't look like happy tears." Cory's heart broke at the expression on her face. He brushed the tear away before it could reach the floor.

"This isn't how we planned it," she said, her voice shaky. "We were going to finish school, get jobs, and _then_ think about a family. This is too soon."

Cory smiled. Topanga may have had doubts, but as usual, Cory only saw the good. "So what? My parents didn't have much when Eric came along, either. They lived in an apartment just like this. But they got through it, didn't they?"

Topanga managed a small smile then. Her own parents had been anything but traditional. But Cory grew up in what seemed to be the perfect family: two parents, a sister and a brother. The Matthews had been wonderful parents, always willing to offer support whenever one of their children had a problem. As Topanga thought about all the time she'd spent around Cory's family, their situation seemed just a bit less impossible. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I just wonder how we can make all of this work. I mean, you're going to be in school, I've got my internship. This baby's going to need money, Cory, and we don't have any. What are we going to do?"

"My parents will help. I know they will. And we've got friends, too."

"But your parents are in Philadelphia. We're in New York. That's not exactly next door!"

Cory nodded. She had a point. "We've dealt with stuff before. Remember when your parents moved you to Pittsburgh? We both thought that was the end of the world, but it wasn't. We got through it, and we're stronger now because of it."

Topanga smiled at the memory. She'd shown up at the Matthews house completely soaked, after running away from home. Even though she faced the very real risk of pneumonia, she'd never been happier. Seeing Cory was what mattered. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him.

As the kiss ended, Cory smiled at her. All his life, he'd only ever loved one girl. No matter how crazy his classmates had thought she was, he had loved her. Like a movie, Cory saw their story playing out in his mind. It was a rare thing, a high-school romance that had lasted into college, and beyond. They had already beaten the odds more than once. Deep in his heart, Cory knew they would do it again. He took her face in his hands, gently kissing her. The feeling he got confirmed, for the millionth time, that they belonged together. "I love you, too. And you." He placed his hand on her stomach. Suddenly, Cory understood what fatherhood was. Because, even though he knew their child was merely a collection of cells inside Topanga's womb, he loved him or her already.

**The End**


End file.
